


For The Foreseeable Future

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 31st Century (DCU), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gift Giving, Married Life, Psimra, SaturnPsi, chalk it up to character development, i was imagining something specific so, maybe ooc who knows, psiturn, they have a nice house okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: They locked eyes. Psi recognized the shimmer of her silver wedding band on the other hand, the one that was touching up what she’d brought onto the table. “I see we had the same idea,” she smiled.Or, the one where Imra and Psi get each other anniversary gifts. Bad flirting ensues.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Gayle Marsh, Imra Ardeen/Psi
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Kudos: 1





	For The Foreseeable Future

**Author's Note:**

> so my numbers of bookmarks and fics are the same rn and lemme tell you my adhd does nOT care for that fuckery so, here ya go, ya get a Psimra fic. I didn't expect for this ship to kick me down and steal my wallet, but I'm rewatching Supergirl and I've been reminded of a lot of ships (superlane, superwire, winn-el, schotthaven, scholsen, ect) so I will now be throwing those into the fluffy shitstorm that is my polycule au, congrats y'all
> 
> No trigger warnings! at least I don't think so?? uh hmu if there is anyways enjoy the show

Psi halted after she opened her door. She glanced behind her, smiling at her front yard, green and lined with small bushes. The differences between where she grew up and the home she’d made in the future were truly endless. The 31st century was a sharp turn from what she had left behind, but it was for the better.

(Psi smirked with the knowledge of everything Supergirl would do, the lives she and her friends would change forever. Psi would never admit it, but at the very least, Kara—and even Kara’s partners, both in crime-fighting and in the loosely-civilian sense—had her respect. It was small, like a seed blossoming in her chest, but it was there. It was all Psi could give her old… friends. Yeah, friends; that sounded right.)

She sacrificed a moment to breathe in the raw, fresh air, unpolluted with time. She scoffed to herself, fond if not loving. Psi quickly remembered her task at hand, and kicked the door behind her, careful to not risk dropping what she held in her hands.

Psi’s head snapped up at a sound. She had planned this to the letter, she knew their schedules like she knew the scope of her abilities. No one was supposed to be home.

Psi immediately ceased her footsteps. She turned her back to the wall and quieted her hitching breath. Her hands gripped the vase tighter, but she was careful to not turn it too harsh. Clearly, the intruder didn’t know she was home, otherwise they would have gone silent when Psi opened the door.

To be fair, she was never one to announce her presence before she struck.

Psi heard them walking in the living room and setting something down. Psi guessed they were using the tall and thin altar table on the wall a few feet behind their couch, the one in front of their coffee table and the TV that was placed under and in between her wife’s bookshelves. Psi hated the thought of whoever it was corrupting the place that had so many of her happy memories.

So, her powers honed in on the warm presence somewhere within her living room, and the person began to feel her.

Wait. She knew that groan.

Psi culled her psychic attack, quick enough that it had just barely set in, and slid to reveal herself.

They instantly locked eyes. The brunette woman had one hand on the altar desk. Psi recognized the shimmer of her silver wedding band on the other hand, the one that was touching up what she’d brought onto the table. Flowers.

Pale and pink dahlias, what must have been dozens of them, all kindly grouped together in a round, white vase that had green lines in the shapes of leaves.

Her wife chuckled. “I see we had the same idea,” she smiled.

Psi looked down at the bright red rose bouquet in her hands. Unlike her wife’s pretty show, there were baby’s breaths in the small spaces between her round of flowers, with the rose leaves spilling over a clear vase. She shook her head softly, a little smile perking her pink lips. “Happy anniversary,” she offered with an apologetic shrug of her shoulders. She should have known Imra fucking Ardeen would go with something much more creative than roses. “Sorry, Matilda.”

Imra laughed and took the vase into her palms, giving her wife’s cheek a simple kiss before she moved the vases to sit next to the other. “What have you got to be sorry for?” Imra said sweetly. _“I_ think they go together.” She took Psi’s hand and pulled her into a hug, kissing her lips this time and breathing into her neck after she drew the kiss to a close. 

Psi looked down at Imra, whose gaze was still infatuated with the beautiful flowers before them. She remembered when they’d met down to the day: January 22nd. Technically, in their time, it only took a month before they were actually dating— but thanks to time travel, they had spent centuries apart. If Imra had never gone to the past with Mon-El, then they would have easily missed each other, just like that, and Psi would be nothing more to her than a footnote in Supergirl’s misadventures. The fact that the two spanned space and time to find each other... well, Psi always thought it sounded like something out of a sci-fi show.

(Maybe she should talk to Mick Rory about bringing their story onto his book pages. They hadn't had a 21st century date in a while, and you really couldn't find one vigilante without another. Same went for time travellers; Psi supposed that's why Rip Hunter, Nora W. and Imra got along so well. She should check her emails, Iris probably already shot them an email about the next polycule meet-up. Imra and Psi were only with one another, but it wasn't like Imra automatically meant nothing to Mon-El, the two were still best friends. And Psi could never pass up the chance to flirt with Livewire's girlfriends anyways.)

Imra looked back at the flowers and smiled again. “Don’t you think they look nice together, Gayle?”

“I do.” Psi sighed dreamily, and put her arm around her. “But you look nicer.”

Imra covered her face in a burst of amusement. “That was _so_ cheesy!” she bellowed, laughing, clinging closer to Psi with every breathy giggle. Psi snorted into Imra’s hair and kissed her forehead, struggling not to laugh herself. It wasn’t even that funny, but something about her wife was just so infectious.

She had a wife, for crying out loud! And god, Gayle would never tire of her wife’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, they're not in the polycule, but they have each other!! And they're in love!! And they're still friends with everyone becuz I miss them lmao hope you liked it, kids


End file.
